The present invention relates to an anti-corrosive organic pigment which does not contain a toxic heavy metal compound. Various inorganic compounds have been used as anti-corrosive pigments for anti-corrosive paints which have been applied to iron and steels. Most of the anti-corrosive pigments contain toxic heavy metal compounds such as lead and chromium compounds. From the viewpoint of environmental pollution and environmental sanitation, the use of such toxic inorganic pigments in paint has been limited.
A need, therefore, has continued to exist for anti-corrosive pigments which do not contain toxic heavy metal compounds.